


When I Say That Something

by Taimat



Series: cuddledemon!Cole [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Trans Character, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taimat/pseuds/Taimat
Summary: Krem, for his part, goes from gripping the newly-bestowed pendant around his neck to reaching out almost tentatively. Then he shakes his head at himself, chuckles, and takes the harness from Cole. “You really did get one. I'd halfway figured Chief would've talked you into something completely depraved. This is just sweet. And thoughtful.”





	When I Say That Something

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d and posted when I should be sleeping, but I’ve been working on this for aaaages and I needed to get it out there. Edits might happen by and by~
> 
> This is...nearly entirely porn, picking up just where we left off.
> 
> And hey, feel free to drop by and say hi on Twitter @ElvenInquisitor ! ^^

The leather is soft and buttery in his hands, and he spends a few moments just stroking, touching, enjoying the feel of it against his fingertips before turning around.

“I don't know if it will make your heart sing like the last thing. But I think you'll be happy?” Cole holds out the contraption without trembling, watching Krem's face eagerly for his reaction.

Krem, for his part, goes from gripping the newly-bestowed pendant around his neck to reaching out almost tentatively. Then he shakes his head at himself, chuckles, and takes the harness from Cole. “You really did get one. I'd halfway figured Chief would've talked you into something completely depraved. This is just sweet. And thoughtful.”

“He tried. But I said no. I didn't think you'd like them as much. And some of them were scary, a little.”

Krem gives a full-bodied laugh. “Yeah, he's like that. I'm impressed you held up, honestly.” The man shakes his head. “You know, I don't even want to know.” He steps forward, closing the distance between them even more. “Thank you, Cole.”

The other man smiles, and it's soft and warm and makes Krem's stomach flutter at the way Cole's eyes light up. “You're welcome!” He's so pleased with himself, and it's beyond endearing. But then he asks, “Does this mean you want to fuck me now?”

Krem nearly drops the harness. “I, uh... Now?”

“Why not? I want to feel you. I've been thinking about it for days. And The Iron Bull explained things to me. I know what I'm supposed to do. And I want to make you feel good. And you said you would. You said you wanted to.”

It's so much. So many words. So many emotions and thoughts. Krem is reeling.

“Okay, first thing. Do you wanna do this just because I want it? Or do you want--”

“Yes!” Cole presses in close and wraps his arms tight around Krem, so tight that the mercenary can't really wriggle free enough to move the harness from where one of the buckles is pressing awkwardly into his chest. “I want it! Please. I want to feel you in me. I want you to take me. I want you to fuck me. I want to be yours. I want your fingers and your tongue and your cock and I want--”

Krem has to shut him up with a kiss before he passes out or orgasms. Or maybe both in succession.

“First,” he pants once they break apart, “I'm gonna have a long chat with the Chief about the language he's been teaching you. But since I can't decide if I want to yell at him or thank him, that can wait.” He takes a shaking breath. “Second, we're gonna slow down a bit.” Cole opens his mouth, and Krem kisses him silent again. “I'm not saying no. Not at all. But if this is really what you want, then I am going to take my time with you, and I am going to enjoy you to the fullest. Is that all right?”

Cole nods eagerly, eyes bright, and Krem's heart leaps with joy.

“So let me go for now, and I'll run us a bath while you get together all of the other treats I'm sure you picked up in Val Royeaux. How does that sound?”

Cole kisses him this time, and it's not innocent at all. It's heated and full of promise and desire, the desire of a man who knows he's about to get exactly what he wants, and it goes straight to Krem's groin.

“Bath. Now,” he groans into Cole's open mouth, licking at those parted lips despite his determination to slow down a bit.

But as he should have expected, Cole pulls away knowingly. “You wanted slow. I can... I can do that.”

Krem grins widely at the tremble in his partner's voice. “Yeah, I know you can, beautiful. I'm gonna take such good care of you. Just you wait.” And then he deposits his new gift on Cole's bed and heads toward the door. “I'm sure the Inquisitor's chambers will be occupied, so I'll meet you in the public baths, all right? Don't bring anything but a change of clothes, towels and soap. If you hurry up, I'll let you undress me.”

With a chuckle at the openly wanton look on Cole's face, Krem steps out of the room and heads out of the tavern, giving only a cursory wave to the Chargers. He's got more important things on his mind. His thoughts are clouded with lust and need, and he can feel himself getting hotter as he heads into the baths.

It's an unusual time of day, so they're thankfully rather empty, and he can find an unoccupied tub with little effort. Thank the Maker for small miracles.

He swears hardly five minutes have passed before Cole is rushing in, panting and gripping the bathing supplies like his life depends on them. He seems to instantly relax upon seeing Krem still dressed, and he strides in and sets down his armful with a confidence that Krem would never have expected back when they'd just met. Cole has come so far, and Krem couldn't be more--

“Proud,” Cole finishes. “You're proud of me. Why?”

Krem laughs, a soft chuckle to show that he's more pleased than amused. “Look at you. Look at that confident swagger. You know what you want. You know that it's okay to want things in the first place. You're focused on more than the people around you. You're focused on you, too. It's so very human of you. Look how far you've come.”

Cole actually blushes at that ― full-on blushes ― and Krem doesn't think his heart could beat any harder.

“I want you,” the blond man murmurs.

“You've got me. So get on over here and help me out of this nonsense.”

Cole strides over, all long legs and arms and intense focus. Nimble fingers have Krem's tunic off and breeches unlaced quickly, though Krem doubts there would be much more of a delay even if he were fully armored.

“Can I?”

And the fact that he still pauses to check if it's all right, if Krem minds if he removes the leather binder... Krem can't help but kiss him full on the mouth at that. “Yeah. It's fine, Cole.” More laces, more ties, and Krem is bare from the hips up.

“Do you want me to...?” Cole pauses. “I can, wait...” He huffs and glares with all the ferocity of a kitten. “You have to pick one of us to go first. I can't manage both.”

Krem laughs. He'd been turning several ideas around in his head, banging them together, partly because he couldn't decide what he wanted and partly because he thought it would throw Cole off. “You first, then me. I'd imagine you'd like to get the grime of the road off you, yeah?”

Cole shrugs. “I don't mind it. But you mind it, so yes.”

With no more prompting, Cole starts dropping his armor to the floor, and the whole thing involves much less clanking than Krem's armor does. Being a rogue, Cole's armor is light, and most of it seems to be invested in layers upon layers of leather and cloth that Krem enjoys peeling him out of. Both of them are even now, Krem grins and goes for the ties of his smalls, then is pleasantly startled by the presence of long fingers holding him back.

“You said I could.”

Nodding, Krem pulls his fingers back. “So I did. Have at it, then.”

To Krem's surprise, Cole doesn't immediately strip him down. Instead, he sinks his fingers down the back of Krem's smalls to grab him firmly by the ass and drag him forward into complete contact with Cole's lean frame. There's a soft squeaking noise that Krem definitely doesn't make, thank you, and then Cole grinds the two of them together slowly. Cole is half-hard, and Krem knows he's starting to get hard too, and he wonders how it is that Cole is so different now. So restrained.

“I'm only doing what you want. You told me to go slow.”

Krem chuckles. “I did, didn't I? And if I told you to get us both naked and in that tub, you would...?”

There's a quirk of a smile on Cole's lips, and he slips Krem's smalls off his hips, then tugs and kicks at his own until they follow. He leads Krem into the bath, the warrior hissing at the heat of the water before letting out a groan and sinking down onto the submersed ledge.

Cole's eyes are a pale blue, but they feel hot against Krem's skin. By the Maker, he wants this man.

“I'm yours already. You know.”

“Yes, I do know. But that's not gonna stop me from wanting more.”

Cole moans and shudders, long hands tugging at his own hair like he's trying to keep himself under control, and Krem appreciates the effort. This way, he can snatch up a washcloth and some soap and go to work sluicing sudsy water up and down the sharply angled planes of Cole's body.

“Trailing down, down long legs and trim hips and smooth back and I want to follow it with my tongue. Can't wait to see him come undone, spread wide and speared on my cock. And the faster I wash the faster it'll happen, can't wait, can't wait, can't wait!”

Krem might be grinning as Cole spins in his arms and kisses him full on the mouth. Might be. No one can prove a thing.

“Krem, you're doing it on purpose. You're not playing fair.”

“Who said anything about playing fair?” Krem laughs and pushes and pulls them together, following the path of the washcloth with his free hand and treating the rest of his body like another bathing implement, as though by rubbing it against Cole it'll somehow get them cleaner.

“I want--”

Krem doesn't let him get a breath in edgewise, just slots their mouths together again and tugs at the boy's waist, coaxing him forward and down, straddling Cole across his lap. Cole's knees are bony and dig into his hips, but there's no sweeter sound than the broken whine he makes when Krem runs his fingers inward, heading directly toward Cole's erection.

“Hush, you. It's not just us in here, yeah?”

Cole nods and bites at his lower lip desperately, still whimpering low in his throat as Krem's hand moves faster.

“Wanna do something for you, if you'll let me.”

Cole barely has time for a questioning gasp before Krem's directing an image at him as clearly as he can, fantasizing down to the details, and the result has Cole nearly flailing in his lap, sending water splashing over the tub's edge and nodding frantically.

“So that's a yes, then!”

“Yes!” Cole cries before slapping a hand over his own mouth, knowing he'd been too loud.

But Krem doesn't berate him. He can't. Cole's eyes are wide, enraptured, his chest heaving, and Krem is much too busy rummaging around for the bar of soap. Not a moment too soon, either, because Cole is whimpering and pushing up into him, hands clawing at Krem's shoulders because he knows what he wants, now, but he doesn't know how to get it.

“Gonna get you all clean for me first, okay?” He's already soaping up his hands again, the cloth a rough point of friction, and Cole doesn't even mind that Krem has to take his hands off him. He's too busy staring and gasping, legs trembling, looking much like he wants to be louder but knowing he shouldn't.

It's probably-- “Maddening,” Cole finishes. “Your touch. Krem.”

“Don't need to ask me twice.”

And then he's urging the boy up again, hips out of the water, and delving inward with one eager hand, two fingers rubbing gently now at Cole's entrance, and Cole chokes back a keen, thumb going into his mouth so he can bite down on that instead of his abused lips.

“That's it.”

Cole shivers and tries to spread his legs further.

“You're doing so well, gorgeous.”

Cole mumbles something incomprehensible into Krem's hair and rocks back onto the mercenary's fingers. “Krem,” he whispers, a shuddering plea on the air.

“Shh, I've got you.”

The tip of one finger breaches Cole, and he gasps, one hand coming down sharply to slap at the hard floor.

It's not a brand-new sensation for him. They've played like this a few times before. But this will be the furthest they've gone, and Krem will be damned before he hurts the young man on top of him.

“You're not hurting me. You wouldn't. You couldn't. Please give me more.”

“I won't hurt you precisely because I'm taking my time. Don't rush, Cole.”

There's a sudden bang on the door, and Krem abruptly pulls his fingers free, the pair of them hissing in discomfort and surprise.

“Oi, Creepy! Keep it down in there! We don't all wanna know what you're doing!”

Krem's lip curls. He knows she doesn't mean to be, well, mean, exactly, but, “Don't call him that!”

“It's what he is though. Creepy. And you're a right pervert, the both of you! Can't you keep it in your pants when us respectable people are taking a bath?”

“Krem, m-maybe we should--”  
“Oh, no. We're definitely doing this. Gonna put on a show, sweetheart. You ready?” Krem hopes his eyes are burning as hot as his loins, because he is so, so ready to take the beautiful boy apart and make him absolutely scream.

Cole nods and thrusts himself backwards, spinning around eagerly and planting his elbows on the edge of the tub, knees spread.

“Andraste's tits, Cole, you're a sight.”

Krem doesn't give him much time to get settled before he's rushing in, spreading him wide and burying his face in Cole's ass.

Cole howls.

Sera shrieks.

Krem grins as much as he can and shoves more of his tongue into the boy, chuckling. He tastes like soap and heat, and his cries set Krem's blood on fire.

“Krem, please!” Cole is shuddering and whining, clearly trying to stay at least a little quiet, and well, that won't do at all. So Krem groans into him, vibrating up inside him, and Cole lets out a little sob that's punctuated by another bang on their door that makes Krem chuckle.

“I swear, if you two don't bloody stop right now I'm gonna come in there and arrow you both!”

“Y-you'll have to see us then!” Cole yells back, because Krem is too busy to, and then he moans and drops his head low, giving into the pleasure Krem is making him feel.

There's another shriek and a bang, and then a rock comes hurtling over the door, skittering and sliding along the floor. It misses them both, and Krem has no doubt that was intentional, but still, he growls and sucks lightly, coaxing another howl out of Cole, just because he can.

They dry off and dress in record time, and it's as they're jogging uncomfortably from the bath house that they spot Sera pouting at the front gate. When they pass, Krem pauses just enough to make sure she can see him lick his lips and waggle his eyebrows.

She hurls another, “Gross!” that follows them as they slip around the corner, but they pay little mind, focused as they are on trying not to trip and fall into the dirt while also holding onto bits of clothing they couldn't be bothered to lace up.

It's an interesting traipse across Skyhold, not the least for the other residents. Krem's sure they pass more than one set of raised eyebrows, but as they cross the courtyard, the Herald's Rest ever-nearing, he really can't be bothered to care.

It's too early for most of the Chargers to be there, but it's never too early for the Chief, and who else should be there but the Inquisitor himself. Before the man can turn around and spot them, potentially giving them a job of some sort, Dorian meets Krem's eyes and snorts delicately – Krem can see it in his shoulders. But then he slips an arm around the Inquisitor's waist and draws his attention to something far across the room, and Krem has never been so thankful for the other 'Vint.

He tugs eagerly at Cole's hand and leads him up, up through the floors and into their now-usually-shared room, where they begin the task of undressing yet again.

“Wanted slow but it burns. It burns and I can't keep my hands off him. He makes me want to touch. He's beautiful.” Cole doesn't slip up at all while reading these thoughts aloud, doesn't blush or preen, and Krem loves it.

“I love you, too,” Cole says, and that makes Krem positively beam with joy.

“C'mon, you. Let's get naked, again.”

They swap kisses in between taking off garments, giggling like teenagers as they fall into bed again. Krem plants his hands firmly on either side of Cole's head and grinds downward, solid and sure, and Cole's head goes back as he keens. His hands grip the pillow beneath his head because he knows he's not allowed to touch yet, and Krem coos softly in approval.

“Such a good boy for me, Cole.”

“Yes,” Cole hisses out, rutting upward. “Show me how.”

Krem chuffs a laugh. “Show you how...good you are?”

Cole gasps and writhes, and Krem knows he's reading his mind. He's counting on it. So he closes his eyes and lowers himself on top of Cole, his weight heavy but not crushing, and he just...imagines. He thinks about Cole riding his hand earlier and about how smooth and hot he'd felt around Krem's fingers. About how he'd had to work to keep thrusting inward because Cole was just so damned tight.

“Oh!” Krem can feel Cole's cock twitch between them. “Please, Krem. Please.” His voice has gone airy, the way it does when he's aroused, and by the Maker, Krem knows what Cole's aroused voice sounds like.

His life is amazing.

“I'll give you all of my voice if you'll just take me.”

Krem grins. “Turned to bargaining already, have you? Where's your sense of stamina?”

“Stamina is for second and third times. Not firsts.”

“Oh? And where'd you hear that?”

“Everywhere.”

In times like these, Krem is reminded just how old Cole really is. That he has a plethora of sights and sounds and ideas to draw from, even from back before he was corporeal. That despite his vague knowledge of daily life and how to manage himself as a human being, he has a wealth of knowledge about humans and the human condition. He's seen and heard it all, and now that he's experiencing it, he's choosing to do so with Krem, of all people.

This Maker-sent spirit has chosen him, and Krem still marvels at the whole situation.

Cole, miraculously, doesn't say anything, but his pale eyes shine bright from beneath lowered lashes as his chest rises and falls with his panting. He's waiting.

Krem breaks first, leaning in and brushing their lips together. With that small gesture, Cole knows that he's allowed to move. To touch. The fleeting moment of Krem needing to be in control of the situation has passed, and now it's a free-for-all. Slender, strong fingers dig into Krem’s shoulder blades, trying to pull him ever closer, and Krem gets a good fistful of Cole’s wayward blond hair, making him whimper.

“Do you want me to ask again?” The rogue breathes out the question into the space between them.

“Yeah, all right. Just once more.” Krem grins.

“Fuck me, Krem. Please fuck me.”

“Mm, sounds so good when you say it.”

“I'll say it whenever you want.”

And Krem knows he would.

“What say you help me get put together and we'll get this show going, yeah?”

Cole gives another deep groan that makes Krem shiver all the way down to his toes, and then he sits up and slips gracefully off the bed.

Krem doesn't know if it comes from all the fighting or some innate spirit thing or what, but one thing he'd noticed was that Cole, despite his gangliness and the way he looks like he should be tremendously awkward, is really rather graceful. Not in his manner of speaking, of course, but in the way he moves. It's only been increasing as Cole’s confidence has risen.

He's pulled from his musings as Cole kneels before him, blue eyes expectant and hands full of artisinally crafted leather. With a soft smile, Krem lets Cole help him into the harness, starting to tremble with excitement. But Cole doesn't ask if he's all right. He knows.

“Yes,” the boy murmurs in agreement. “I'm excited, too.”

And through a sudden bolt of arousal, Krem notices that Cole is half-hard, and when had that happened?

“You were thinking of me. I like it when you think of me.”

“Narcissistic then?”

“No. Only you. I like it when you think about me.”

“I should do it more often, then. Get you all hot and bothered.”

“I'm not bothered at all. I like it.”

Krem just shakes his head and kisses the boy soundly. “On the bed with you. Let me see you.”

Cole clambers back onto the bed and drops down so quickly the mattress bounces a little. Shamelessly, he spreads his legs and licks his lips, and by the Maker if Krem isn't going to die from a stroke at some point because damn.

“You like this.” Cole points out.

“Of course I do.”

“You like me.”

“I love you.” And that's getting easier to say, too. It slips out unbidden, and Krem knows it's only a matter of time until he's gushing over his boyfriend in public, but he really, really can't bring himself to mind.

“You don't have to, you know.”

“I want to.” And it's true. He wants the whole damn world to know how utterly amazing Cole is and how much Krem adores him. He could profess his love every day and it still wouldn't be enough.

“Enough for what?” Cole asks.

“Enough… What you deserve.”

Despite the raging inferno of lust that sears through him and the sight of Cole, naked and willing, Krem pauses in his gazing to drop the gentlest of kisses upon Cole’s lips. But then his desire is back full force, and he grins against Cole’s mouth.

“Want me to suck you first? I know you like that.”

Cole whimpers but shakes his head. “I don't want to wait anymore. I've been waiting so long.”

Krem moans. “You really know how to get a guy going, huh?”

Licking his lips again, Cole lifts one long leg and hooks it over Krem’s hip. “Maybe. But I only care about you.”

And that has Krem grinning even more and grinding down against Cole, making him gasp. “However can I reward such honesty?” Another rock of his hips. “Let me think.”

“Krem,” Cole gasps, shuddering. “Krem, your fingers, please.”

“Oh? Not my mouth first?”

At that, Cole jerks and bites his lip. “I had that earlier. Don't want to come yet. Please Krem. Please fuck me.”

It's true, after all. Krem had rimmed him in the bath. And what he really wants right now is to see Cole’s tight entrance stretched around his fingers, and eventually, his dick. The leather-covered phallus rises between his legs like a promise, and he can feel it rubbing and pressing against him in all the right ways as he oils it up before lowering his hand and tracing Cole’s rim with one of the same oiled fingers.

Cole yelps and scrabbles for Krem’s hand with his own, trying to make him speed up, but Krem won't be rushed. He inches forward slowly to the last knuckle, a smooth slide that never stops, and Cole wails.

They haven't even gotten to the best part, yet.

“You can do this, gorgeous. You've taken this much—”

“More!” Cole nearly yells, and Krem blinks.

“All right then.” The outburst earns the rogue another finger which makes him buck and whine.

Krem wonders why he'd ever thought he was in control. It—everything—is about Cole. It’s Cole choosing how fast they go, Cole’s demands of more and faster that Krem is following. And when Krem finally takes him, it’s Cole’s knees around his hips urging him on, Cole’s fingers at his sides dragging him forward, Cole’s cries like a siren’s song pulling him in, deeper, flush with the other man’s hips now, then out, back in, and oh, Cole is even more beautiful than Krem had thought he would be.

The boy’s hair curls around his head on the pillow, gilded strands of cornsilk gold framing his flushed face. His lips part on a moan, the volume rising every time Krem moves.

And move he does. Slow, rocking motions that rise to the occasion of Cole’s begging—harder, deeper, just like that.

On his back, legs spread and pushed back, entrance stretched and red and taking his cock like Cole was made for it, he's an absolute vision. Enough to fuel Krem’s wet dreams for ages.

And then Krem remembers that they can do this again, whenever they want. He doesn't have to simply imagine. The thought makes him groan and sink in deep, and Cole wails in pleasure, body spasming. So of course Krem does it again. And again. And again until Cole’s coming hard between them, body taut as a bowstring, and Krem growls and stays inside him until the tremors stop before pulling out.

Cole tries to help take off the harness. He really does. But Krem keeps him pinned with one hand in the middle of his chest while the other steals between his own legs to rub at his dick, pressing and rolling the bundle of nerves until Krem, too, comes with a shout.

The bird’s head pendant swings back and forth in the space between them, its pace slowing gradually, and the pair takes time to simply breathe.

In another few minutes, Krem is dropping down beside Cole on the bed with a deep, full-bodied groan.

“Andraste’s tits, Cole. I could do that every night.”

Cole sighs and curls into him, cuddling alongside Krem like usual. “I wouldn't mind, except on marching days. I'm sore.”

“Goddamn, I should've, I mean,” Krem swallows. “How Bad is it? Should I get something for you?”

Cole quirks a smile. “It's not so bad. But if you have any of Dorian’s cream, that would be nice.”

“Now that,” Krem drops a kiss onto Cole’s nose, “I can do.”

It's little hassle to fish the jar out of a drawer where it's lain mostly undisturbed since Krem’s last serious injury. The contents still smell herbal and fresh, and Krem reminds himself that not all magic is bad.

Seeing Krem bearing the jar, Cole grins and rolls onto his front, drawing his knees underneath himself.

The position makes Krem’s mouth go dry.

He kneels carefully behind the rogue, fingers digging into the cream and then brushing softly over Cole’s stretched, abused entrance.

“Is this all right?”

“Better,” Cole groans.

And Maker damn him if he doesn't see Cole’s dick twitch ever so slightly. Interesting…

Sliding a finger gently inside doesn't make Cole pull away, but it does make him shiver and whimper.

“All right?” Krem asks again.

And again Cole answers in the affirmative.

So be it. Krem slips another finger inside and massages gently, stroking along Cole’s inner walls and curling into his prostate just to make him feel good. But then, Krem thinks…

“Do you wanna try and come again, Cole?”

Cole moans and nods, speech having left him. “C-can…” he tries.

“Wanna find out?”

Cole’s response to this is a drawn out groan and a subtle buck of his hips which Krem takes to be the go ahead.

“Stop me if I hurt you, love,” is the last thing Krem says before sliding another finger home and using both to rub gently at Cole’s prostate.

“So…so…” Cole doesn't finish his sentence, focused as he is on clawing into the sheets, and so Krem doesn't relent.

The man doesn't batter at Cole’s sensitive insides with indelicate prodding. Instead, he rubs the small organ gently in circular motions that have Cole rolling his hips in a attempt to keep up.

“Krem,” the boy sobs, and Krem stills immediately.

“Too much?”

“No!” he wails. “Just, I feel so, can’t, Krem, please.”

“It's all right, sweetheart. I've got you. Gonna make you feel so good. The best. Just let yourself drift.”

And so Cole does. He lets himself succumb to Krem's touches and ride the feelings as he goes.

The first orgasm sneaks up on him. He's nowhere ready for it. But then he's suddenly twitching and wailing and—and undulating.

By the second, he's shivering uncontrollably, his newly hard cock dripping copious amounts of precum onto the sheets.

By the third, his sobs have become even louder, no less because Krem has flipped him onto his back.

“Maker, look at you. Never seen anything like it.”

None of Krem's speech makes it to Cole's ears, however. All he can hear are his own cries. And then all he can feel is Krem's blessed, blessed mouth on his shaft. It doesn't take long—one swallow, maybe two—before Cole shrieks and orgasms down Krem's waiting throat.

Krem works to keep up with the flow, it having been more than he'd expected, but he smiles around Cole's cock, laps at the softening flesh delicately, and removes his fingers from deep in Cole's ass where they'd been giving him the most amazing sensations that both parties are interested in recreating.

“Krem…” Cole manages to gasp, one hand fluttering, searching desperately until he finds another warm set of fingers to grasp onto.

“So I did okay then, yeah?” Krem grins, because all he gets out of Cole is a garbled mess. “Take that as a yes. Can't wait to do it to you again. Can't wait to do you again.”

Cole groans again and tugs Krem down with one determined arm. “Nap,” he orders, and yeah, everything else can wait.


End file.
